Sԑvԑи Dαүs
by Kanon-shi
Summary: - Antes Mirai Rin - Su Itachi que era como el agua y el sol y era complejo y perfecto, incluso si tenía un Sasuke-kun burlón y arrogante a su alrededor. Al final también a él iba a quererlo. [Pets!] [AU] [Fluff] [IταHιиαSαsυ?] [Oиє-Shστ] *—Fσr: KaoruB—*.


**Dιşclαιмєя**: **αÞÞlιєđ**

* * *

><p>₰<strong>ԑvԑ<strong>и **Dα**ү₰

^ᴥ^

_**KaoruB**__**:**_

_**Hace tiempo dije que te retribuiría de alguna manera. Con todo mi cariño para vos que sos grosa! Espero sea de tu agrado =***_

* * *

><p>^ᴥ^<p>

**E**l reflejo del sol vespertino hizo que Hinata se diese la vuelta sobre el nido de mantas sobre el que tomaba la siesta. El cobertor a rayas rojas y blancas que tenía por encima del resto le otorgaba aspecto de caramelo de menta gigante sobre los opacos azulejos grises. Aquel rincón del local cerca del amplio ventanal que daba a la calle era su favorito en las tardes frías. También era su favorito en las primeras horas de cada mañana en que era despertada en contra de su voluntad y sacada con tirones de correa fuera de su cómodo sillón en el hogar del propietario del establecimiento de híbridos, para hacer un viaje hacia el lugar en que era exhibida todos los días, esperando a que la comprasen.

Al dueño no le gustaba dejarla sola. Hinata se asustaba tan pronto la estancia quedaba a oscuras y su comportamiento se volvía impredecible. _Es realmente torpe_, había dicho aquella vez en que la habían hallado con la mano izquierda atascada en un frasco de golosinas y rodeada de recipientes volcados. El incidente no sería relevante si no fuese porque la cachorra dormía aún en una jaula y el objeto de su deseo estaba en la repisa superior del mostrador principal. Poner seguros en las jaulas no estaba bien visto. Tener a los híbridos en jaulas mucho menos. Tener a la cachorra de acogida en su casa por las noches no era la situación ideal, no quería que se acostumbrara porque a largo plazo se volvería una carga, un gasto. Así que la acicalaba con frecuencia con la intención de deshacerse de ella pronto.

Los híbridos no eran animalitos propiamente dichos. Eran una mezcla incierta —interesante, según declaraba el sector científico— de ADN replicado de criaturas domésticas y humanos. Aunque la realidad era que el público en general desconocía que secciones de los mapas genéticos eran manipulados en los laboratorios para la creación de estas especies. Porque los híbridos no nacían ni se reproducían, si no que eran creados, fabricados como un nuevo nivel de juguetes interactivos, como mascotas —las que se habían extinguido por una cadena de eventos predecibles que el hombre no quiso evitar en su afán de no superar su naturaleza mezquina—, como seres antropomórficos en los cuales la gente podía volcar sus necesidades de afecto y compañía, con la ventaja del entendimiento mutuo a un grado más personal. Aunque lo _importante_ era que, como todo aquello que se vende aprovechándose de las emociones, la industria de los híbridos reportaba ingresos millonarios.

El dueño tampoco confiaba dejar a Hinata en compañía de los híbridos más jóvenes porque solían asustarla o meterle ideas extrañas sobre las personas que pagarían por ella o los lugares inesperados en los que podría acabar si su suerte no era la mejor.

—Te confundirán con un panda —Hinata había mirado a la recién llegada con cautela cuyo patrón de pelaje rojo al igual que sus iris le daba un aire curioso. Los ojos bien abiertos y la postura temerosa daban impresión de temor en Hinata que duró exactamente diez segundos en los que tropezó hacia atras, se golpeó la cabeza y lloriqueó terriblemente—, te harán comer bambú y se reirán de ti cuando te asfixies con una ramita. Yo que tú me haría la muerta y escaparía.

Hinata se quejó, las orejas gachas y los ojos aguados hasta que Karin se apiadó y metió la manita entre los barrotes que separaban sus jaulas y dejó que la cachorra restregara su cabeza contra ella, gimoteando con suavidad.

Karin se fue a la semana siguiente. Cabía perfectamente entre las manos enormes del hombre de cabello blanco y extraños dientes puntiagudos que la adoptó. Hinata suspiró con la melancolía atenazándole las entrañas mientras se esforzaba en parecer contenta.

* * *

><p>^ᴥ^<p>

**C**ontaba aquella caja rectangular misteriosa, que había un híbrido para cada persona. Que cada relación era única y especial y que el primer contacto revelaría el poder del vínculo afectivo medido en sonrisas y abrazos a cada uno más cálido y apretado. La caja hablaba demasiado, la musiquilla de acompañamiento que una vez emocionó a Hinata a tal punto de sacudir su cola al compás del estribillo, le produjo tristeza y añoranza muy pronto.

Hinata había conocido la decepción a través de su reducida experiencia observando a la clientela del lugar y de lo que sucedía fuera, en su pedazo de acera frente a su ventanal: cachorrillos arrastrados por el asfalto por dueños poco pacientes, collares lujosos y apretadísimos en cuellos que se veían demasiado largos, cuerpos de huesos sobresalientes y ángulos raros. Colas maltratadas en caras sin sonrisas.

Claro que eso no era todo. Recordaba la forma en que meses atrás, unas manos inmensas acunaban a Karin la gatita al momento de salir por aquellas puertas y quizá por eso, Hinata todavía creía.

(Y creía en el anuncio costoso de la televisión a pesar del molesto estribillo y la paleta cromática chillante, creía en el póster sobre el mostrador en el que estaba impreso: _Felicidad a Precio Justo_, y creía, sobre todo, en el vaho sobre el cristal cuando un joven de rostro amable y jersey de punto le había dicho _eres preciosa_).

Hinata era preciosa. Claro que lo era. Se lo decían cuando un cliente se interesaba por ella y se arriesgaba a preguntar por el precio y las condiciones. La mayoría prefería a los gatos porque eran mas independientes y muchos dueños tenían horarios de trabajo excesivos. Hinata era una perrita y los niños empatizaban rápido con su naturaleza juguetona, y se enternecían con su personalidad timida y adorable. A veces empatizaban más los padres de esos niños (algunos tenían intenciones turbias y de manos escurridizas, cuyas miradas penetrantes le incomodaban, así que los terminaba evadiendo). Hinata era preciosa por supuesto, pero tenía el terrible defecto de boicotear todos los intentos por adquirirla.

No era a propósito realmente pero…

Sucede que ninguno era él.

Ninguno era Uchiha Itachi.

La segunda vez que lo vio fue en verdad la primera vez. Vio la punta de sus zapatos lustrosos enterrarse en la banqueta con paso elegante y sereno. Su sonrisa amable y la calidez que transmitia con ese simple gesto, le evocaba un sentimiento de seguridad que jamas había experimentado. No sentía mas temor.

—Es tan guapo que creí que volaría —Ino se lamía los rubios brazos sin variar un ápice el tono de emocion, sus ojos azules sin embargo permanecían demasiado abiertos y Hinata nunca estaba segura del mensaje correcto de su lenguaje corporal.

—Yo no querría tenerle como dueño —replicó Temari con expresión huraña—. Con esa pinta tan bestial. Podría romperme un brazo o estrangularme por accidente.

—Es verdad, se le ve fuerte, necesita que lo apapachen. ¿Qué tal una linda perrita como Hinata? Es lo mas tierno que hay por aquí, y se que cuidaría bien de el.

—Mjh, solo si deseas para el pobre tipo el desastre de una muerte inminente —Sakura señaló el exterior donde el joven cruzaba la calle a toda prisa—. Admitámoslo, Hinata es un poco… torpe.

Hinata dibujó una pequeña mueca desanimada aunque su interior repetía con insistencia: _yo podría cuidar de el._

Supo su nombre la cuarta vez que lo vio. El joven se agachó hasta casi pegar su nariz al cristal para saludarla. Llevaba una cinta larga al cuello y una etiqueta rectangular colgaba cerca del primer botón de la camisa. Hinata leyó con dificultad. Tras la alegría inicial de saber algo tan importante y de paladear cada sílaba hasta sentir que era un nombre familiar, levantó las orejas y frunció el entrecejo. Itachi portaba una placa de identidad igual que las mascotas. No igual, pero de todos modos. Es que no era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—¿Q-Qué… que clase de híbrido es usted? —Hinata se puso a cuatro patas e irguió la cabeza para mirar detrás del joven a pesar de que era imposible desde su posición dentro de la tienda— ¿LE H-HAN CORTADO LA COLA? —gimió horrorizada. El dolor imaginario hizo que su cola se escondiera entre sus piernas y le rozara el interior de los muslos.

Itachi se río y la risa se le subió a los ojos y se le enredó entre los pliegues de las esquinas para no bajarse de ahí en un buen rato. La cachorra se mosqueó por su despreocupación ante un hecho tan violento, pero el sonido que brotaba de la boca de ese chico le recordaba al agua, al goteo continuo de la lluvia en una tarde calurosa, a la superficie clara y calmada de la tina donde tomaba sus baños. Y no es que le gustara especialmente, pero acababa de descubrir que podría bañarse en esa risa y chapotear en ella. O mejor aún, tirarse bajo esa risa como lo haría a la intemperie para inundar sus poros de sol.

La risa de Itachi era incluso mejor.

—No, no. Es mi identificación de la universidad, se me olvidó guardarla. Soy humano. No tengo cola ni orejas como las tuyas.

Y fue abrumador y simple a la vez. El Uchiha era humano, su humano. Y sólo debía ocurrir como en la televisión. Hinata persiguió con anhelo los movimientos del chico desde que se incorporó y caminó los pocos metros que conformaban la fachada hasta la puerta de entrada del local.

_Cómprame y llévame a casa._

Pero el joven siguió de largo.

* * *

><p>^ᴥ^<p>

**L**as siguientes veces no fueron mejores. Itachi iba y venía pero no prometía nada, sin embargo Hinata esperaba sus visitas. Iba con cierta regularidad que hasta el dueño del local salió en una ocasión a hacerle una oferta.

El Uchiha parecía vacilante.

—Poco más y va a lamerle la cara. Qué vergüenza —Temari tenía un lazo verde en la rubia cabeza y sus orejas permanecían rígidas, visiblemente incómoda con el adorno. La jaula de Hinata estaba vacía desde la mañana. Sakura se encontraba de pie junto a un chico rubio y de ojos brillantes quien llenaba los trámites que lo acreditaban como su nuevo dueño. La gatita de extraño cabello rozado se restregaba contra él, impaciente y exigente, ganándose un pequeño y amigable golpe en la nariz—. Mira quien viene y trae compañía.

Itachi estaba muy guapo con gabardina y guantes. La expresión afable y las lindas marcas bajo los ojos. Todo era perfecto como si cada detalle estuviera hecho a la medida excepto por la cosa que traía del brazo

Su humano traía un gato. Uno bastante agraciado. En realidad era increíblemente parecido a el, de rasgos afilados y elegantes, esculpidos a precisión en el laboratorio. Era quizá demasiado pretensioso yendo vestido similar a Itachi, con la cola oculta en el largo abrigo y las orejas cubiertas por el gorro. De expresión petrea que hacía que en el estómago de Hinata se asentara un peso molesto. Quería gruñir como pocas veces tenía ganas y deseaba alejarse lo mas posible de aquel felino y sus pómulos sobresalientes que enmarcaban la sonrisa felina y arrogante.

—Es ella, Sasuke. Dime si has visto otra igual alguna vez —la voz amortiguada de Itachi se entendía incluso si no estaba dirigida a ella.

—Hmp… supongo que no es tan fea —el tal Sasuke acerco la cara al cristal poniendo las manos a cada lado de las sienes para enfocar mejor. Hinata mordio su labio ocultando los colmillos. La reacción inmediata a su muestra de temor fue otra risa burlona como si la cara del tal gato estuviese hecha sólo para eso—. ¿No crees que ya está muy crecida? No he visto que conserven híbridos adolescentes en las tiendas.

—¿Qué pasa si son adultos y no los venden?

—Los duermen.

—Sasuke...

—Te digo lo que sé. No creo que sea buena para ti de cualquier forma. Si no la han vendido es que es defectuosa.

—Los problemas de comportamiento se pueden corregir —Itachi dijo con esperanza, Hinata lo percibió casi como si fuera suya también.

—¿Y si no se puede? ¿Y si no es ese el problema? Qué tal si está mal por dentro y se muere apenas la tengas en casa. No creo que te hagan un reembolso después de siete días.

La emoción anterior de Itachi se diluyó en tristeza que Hinata pudo percibir antes de que llegase a mostrarse en la manera cuidadosa en que la miró por última vez. No había atisbos de arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, ni comisuras tirantes de sonrisas incipientes. El suave repiqueteo contra el cristal terminó en pequeños círculos de la huella emborronada de Itachi Uchiha antes de marcharse.

Hinata volvió a darse la vuelta después que el calor del sol, amplificado por el grueso cristal le calentase el lomo bajo las capas de mantas lo suficiente para sentir el picor extenderse por su piel. El resplandor rojizo le cubrió la cara haciendo que la tibieza se focalizara en lo alto de la nariz redondeada y las puntas de las orejas que sacudía de vez en cuando, durante los periodos en que los sueños ocurrían. Se estiró aún con sus extraños ojos nacarados fuertemente cerrados mientras bostezaba suavemente. De repente la luz desapareció y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que lo que obstaculizaba su fuente de calor era el molesto de Sasuke y su nada amable mueca arrogante.

Y Itachi. Itachi. Itachi.

—Te vas conmigo.

HInata daba un paso tras otro porque era lo que el cuerpo hacía en automático, pero tenía la sensación de ingravidez y cada poco rato miraba al piso para ver si sus pies seguían avanzando. Estaba pletórico de alegría que por poco y no se despide de Temari (recuerda que le dijo: _eh Hinata, cierra un poco los ojos para que no parezcas aterrada siempre_). Tampoco dio mucha importancia al hecho de no tener correa nueva o placa. Llevaba encima el fino abrigo genérico y las botas con el logo de la tienda que les daban a todos los híbridos, y por encima tres vueltas en el cuello, la gruesa bufanda de su dueño. Tal vez Itachi no quería cambiarle el nombre o se había gastado sus ahorros en adquirirla y no se iba a quejar tan pronto.

Ciertamente jamas lo haria.

—Ehm… ¿P-por qué Sasuke-kun nos sigue a todas partes? —Hinata reparó en los dedos de Sasuke aferrados a su dueño, así que se colgó del brazo libre acercándose todo lo que estaba permitido sin estorbarle.

—Hmp. Qué tonta e insolente. Es obvio por qué nadie te quería de compañía.

—Sasuke no seas cruel. Sean amables el uno con el otro en mi presencia quieren —fue más una advertencia que un regaño, pero no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no esperaba menos del mínimo de cordialidad entre ellos.

—Su… —Hinata prenso fuerte los puños, tratando de infundirse valor— Su gato t-tiene problemas d-de actitud.

—Tu perra tiene problemas de personalidad, nīsan —la forma en que el felino se dirigio a su dueño desconcertó a Hinata—. ¿Y a ti que te hace creer que soy un híbrido de gato?

—Ehm… bueno es… es porque Sasuke-kun es tan irritante como uno.

El viaje a casa de Itachi lo hicieron en el auto de Sasuke para mayor incomodidad de Hinata. Ésta se aventuro con curiosidad en asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla para hacer comunión con su naturaleza canina y comprobar la teoría que aseguraba que los antiguos perros disfrutaban de la experiencia.

Se le congelaron hasta las cejas. La nariz se le cerró por completo impidiéndole respirar. Sasuke subió la ventanilla y la cabeza de Hianta quedó prensada contra el techo del auto. Itachi atendió con rapidez a su lloriqueo y regañu a su gato para que liberase a su mascota. Luego se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró entre los asientos hasta inclinarse sobre Hinata y corroborar que no le había hecho daño. Debido al cambio de temperatura en el interior, la escarcha en las cejas se derritió en dos líneas paralelas y la nariz comenzó a gotearle dándole un aspecto lamentable magnificado por sus párpados caídos.

—Eres muy infantil a veces.

—No es una cachorra.

—Es mi cachorra.

—Eso dices ahora —Sasuke miró a Hinata por el retrovisor y le obsequió su gesto burlón que ya comenzaba a desagradarle—, siete días nīsan.

— Eres mi cachorra, Hinata.

Sasuke se volvió una mancha difusa en el paisaje, su voz quedó silenciada por el pitido de la sangre en los oídos y mejillas de Hinata y el temblor incesante de sus orejas emocionadas. Su única realidad eran los dedos suaves de Itachi en su barbilla.

* * *

><p>^ᴥ^<p>

**E**l departamento de Itachi Uchiha no era lo que se había imaginado. No era demasiado pequeño y ciertamente no había una pila de platos sucios sobre los que crecía moho. La gente en la televisión se quejaba mucho del desorden habitual en los jóvenes, pero a Hinata no le importaba porque nunca había salido de la tienda y los rumores de los híbridos que llegaban por vacunas o atención estética eran sólo eso y nunca se le había permito acercarse a ellos para saber más. Si lo pensaba, no le angustiaba que Itachi tuviera tan sólo un tapete viejo para que ella durmiese. Siempre que fuera cerca de él.

Oh, Itachi tenía un tapete por supuesto, pero era nuevo, acolchado y suave. Tuvo el deseo irrefenable de tomar una de las puntas y arrastrarlo hasta las franjas tenues de luz que el sol dibujaba a través de la cortinas sobre el piso de cerámica y echarse a dormir.

—Quítate la ropa Hinata, voy a darte un baño.

—¿E-eh? A-acaso… ¿Huelo mal? —Hianta aspiró sobre su ropa y se agachó para hacer lo mismo entre sus piernas. Escuchó una carcajada que se le clavó en medio del pecho.

—No, pero ahora vives aquí y me gustaría que olieras a casa.

Tampoco era necesario que se ofreciera personalmente a asearla. Hinata era como una persona también y sólo hacía falta indicaciones sobre cómo quería el otro que lo hiciera. Pero su parte híbrida se regocijaba ante la idea de atenciones y su mente cedía muy rápido provocando que su cola se balanceara con cierto ritmo mientras se desnudaba con las mejillas calientes en el interior del baño. Itachi tenía una tina y muchas botellitas de distintos contenidos que resultaron ser demasiada información para sus sentidos. La espuma le irritaba los ojos y se le colaba en la nariz por lo que jadeaba constantemente. Su dueño, sentado en el borde, tenía arremangada la camisa hasta los codos y los pantalones doblados hasta la rodilla. Hinata se recargó en el espacio entre sus piernas todo el tiempo. El agua corría por su piel a la vez que los dedos de Itachi extendían el jabón en círculos amplios que le arrancaban ruiditos satisfechos.

—Ya casi estás lista —Itachi repasó la piel de sus muslos. Luego la hizo levantarse para quitarle el jabón de la cola y justo después de terminar, Hinata sintió el impulso irrefrenable de sacudirse empapando al otro—, es un desastre, vas a obligarme a bañarme de nuevo.

El chasquido de la ropa húmeda distrajo un momento al híbrido con las salpicaduras proyectadas hacia todos lados. Cuando volvió a prestar atención, Itachi estaba desnudo y Hinata se puso roja cual tomate, prenso los ojos y aplastó sus orejas en timidez. Eran completamente diferentes contando las diferencias obvias. Las uñas de Hinata eran puntiagudas y las escondió entre sus puños ante el impulso de alcanzar la piel blanca ante ella y recorrerla con los dedos. La ropa escondía mucho y aquel cuerpo era sólido y grande, fuerte. Sin pensarlo, pronto se vio frotando la mejilla roja contra el pecho que todavía conservaba el calor seco donde no se había mojado.

—P-por favor Itachi-san… déjeme lavar su pelo.

Hinata pidió dulcemente y lo empujó suavemente hasta sentarlo dentro de la tina.

A los tres días Hinata tenía un perfil bastante completo de la personalidad de su dueño, había olfateado, lamido, escuchado, tocado y visto a Itachi y sus alrededores (con su aprobación solamente, claro) y ciertamente había algo contradictorio en él. Tenía rutinas. En la mañana tenía el tiempo medido, casi cronometrado. Hacía listas en voz alta de sus pendientes y desayunaba apenas un bocadillo a toda prisa. Hinata se dio cuenta que debía mantenerse apartada para permitirle moverse sin obstáculos.

Ella solo lo ayudaria y le demostraría todo el cariño que sentía hacia el. Si eso haría.

La primera mañana lo despertó subiendo sobre él, sacándolo del descanso de un susto tan fuerte que hizo que le pegara una bofetada sin querer y luego se apretara el pecho con ambas manos. Hinata se cayó de la cama y se hizo un ovillo tembloroso y dolido en un rincón.

Solo quería ayudar a despertarlo temprano.

Al día siguiente se acercó a recargarse con cariño en su brazo mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios y ojeaba el diario con la otra, lo que terminó con quejidos de dolor al pegarse la camiseta a la piel con el líquido caliente, la mancha marrón arruinando el tejido.

Itachii enrolló el diario y le atizó en la mollera. Hinata gimoteó ruidosamente a su alrededor hasta que fue consolado con la promesa de dormir junto a Itachi en la cama y no en su lecho junto a ella.

En las noches con el cansancio a cuestas, su humor era distinto. Hinata se apretaba contra él durante los shows de variedades y su cabeza vibraba con las risas tontísimas que era capaz de producir, tan distintas a la vez a las demás que había escuchado. Itachi canturreaba en la cena y lo hacía bastante bien. Pero Hinata fingía estar en medio de una tortura y aullaba con pena ensayada. Mas tarde, si todavía quedaba algún resto de energía en su sistema, Itachi rompía sus propias reglas sobre el orden y saltaba sobre el sillón, atrapando a Hinata con sus brazos agitados como se si hubiese electrocutado.

—¡Soy el Kraken que viene a cobrar su sacrificio! ¡Muere por el amor de mis ocho brazos!

Hinata se congelaba completamente roja con las cejas alzadas y hasta casi confundirse con la línea de cabello. Itachi era tan…

—Quiéreme, Hinata.

Realmente amable. En verdad comenzaba a amarlo.

Itachi se refugiaba en el cuello frágil de su híbrido inmóvil, hasta que comenzaba a sentir pequeños lametones en las patillas, luego en las mejillas a medida que levantaba la cabeza.

—Ehm… I-Itachi-san, me… me gustaría mucho tener u-un er —trago duro—… un collar que diga que, que soy suya.

—Sólo me quieres porque soy guapo.

—¡N-no! No, ¡e-eso no es verdad!

—Hieres mis sentimientos —Itachi fingio dolor y Hinata recargo la cabeza sobre su hombro con cariño—. Pronto, lo prometo.

Hinata se relamió los labios y los posó sobre la boca del chico en un gesto tan sutil que Itachi intentó retenerlo en la memoria durante lo que parecía una eternidad, pero los diversos ruiditos de la hibrido le hiceron sonreír con ternura al percatarse que ya se había dormido.

* * *

><p>^ᴥ^<p>

—**N**o puedes llamarme cuando esté en clase. Pero en caso que necesites algo puedes llamar a Sasuke, sólo procura no molestarlo mucho. Si es una emergencia entonces me hablas a mí.

Hinata jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos mirando hacia un lado toda sonrojada, de pie sobre el reflejo del sol matutino que era su favorito desde que había llegado a vivir allí.

—De… defina emergencia.

Las motas de polvo se arremolinaban ante sus ojos en una danza silenciosa sin saber con certeza si caían o se elevaban. Dios, estaba tan nerviosa ya con la simple perspectiva de estar solo otra vez en la semana.

—Tragar jabón por accidente y que te den arcadas. Comerte la caja de cereales en vez de los cereales y que después te duela la barriga. Hiperventilar y desmayarte. Ninguna de esas situaciones es una emergencia.

—¿P-pero… y si, y si al caer me golpeo la cabeza?

—Lo hablamos ayer. Y antes de eso —Itachi terminó de ajustarse la chaqueta y la miró con gesto resuelto—. Puedes hacer uso de lo que hay, con prudencia.

—Soy… soy su cachorra Itachi-san.

—Una cachorra responsable.

Hinata empezó a hiperventilar como si estuviera agonizando cuando Itachi le frotó las orejas en la despedida. Apenas la puerta quedó cerrada, Hinata sentía que se desmayaba.

No duró suficiente tiempo en la misma posición. Sin propósito aparente entró y salió de la recámara con el cesto de ropa sucia y meneó la cola hasta el cuarto de lavandería.

Haría sentir a Itachi-san orgulloso. Le lavaría la ropa.

Tardó cuatro minutos en descomponer el electrodoméstico.

En la noche, antes de que la cerradura de la entrada principal se abriese, Itachi escuchó la voz airada de Sasuke por el altavoz del móvil, creciendo en intensidad hasta que podía creer, si no fuese imposible, que Sasuke en persona vociferaba con la cara roja como una remolacha a punto de derribar su puerta y atacarlo.

Itachi entró con el entrecejo marcado a punto de dividirle la frente en dos, teléfono en una mano y libros en otra, mientras se reproducían los mensajes de voz acumulados en el buzón.

_¡beep!_

—_¿En nombre de quién te atreviste a darle mi número a tu perra?_

_¡beep!_

—_¡Es exasperante, insoportable, tan torpe!_

_¡beep!_

—_Diría que es estúpida pero NOOO, es tan lista que bastará que ponga los ojos tristes para que conmueva tu pequeño corazón de pollo..._

_¡beep!_

—_¿Te dije siete días? ¡Mejor seis! Es más te pago por desaparecerla... Qué digo, ¡la borro del mapa yo mismo!_

_¡beep! ¡beep! ¡beep!_

—¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—Y-yo… solo, solo quería ayudar.

Itachi reparó por primera vez en las manitas mal vendadas de Hinata.

La narración de los hechos fue confusa e imprecisa. Hinata mencionó chispas, mangueras con vida propia, monstruos de espuma que se desbordaban de la tina de lavado y lodo en la cara y ropa de Sasuke.

—Y-y entonces Sasuke-kun lle… llego muy tarde y lo que hizo fue apretarme el brazo hasta hacerme daño. Los… moretones...

—¿Qué te pasó en las manos? —Itachi ignoró la queja de Hinata porque no había ninguna marca a simple vista. En cambio podía atisbar bajo las tiras de tela, las yemas enrojecidas de ambas manos.

—B-bueno ehm… yo… yo traté de sacar las manchas de la camisa de Sasuke. Pero… pero el limpiador es muy fuerte y la piel me, me arde.

Itachi dejó los libros sobre el recibidor y pasó de largo con Hinata pegada a sus talones, sus orejas tan gachas que parecían a punto de caerse de su cabeza. Reconoció de inmediato la prenda estropeada y Hinata se sintió peor ante la decepción que hacía que aquellos hombros se encorvaran con pesar.

—Es un regalo que le hice y le tiene mucho aprecio.

—¡I-intenté arreglarla!

—Lo se Hinata, no lo dudo pero… —Itachi puso ambas manos en la cintura y torció la boca un par de veces—, deberías considerar que es mi mejor amigo ¿Preferirías que te devolviera a la tienda? —Hinata se puso rígida—. No tienes por qué estar celosa. Veras. Sasuke es muy importante para mi, fue creado a base del ADN de mi hermano menor a quien perdi hace mucho tiempo, y a quien ame con todo mi corazón. El sin duda, es una copia de mi tonto hermanito.

En ese momento Hinata comprendio el vinculo tan fuerte que ambos compartían el porque ese apego tan grande y la forma que tenia Sasuke al referirse a Itachi, el enorme parecido físico entre ambos, todo encajaba.

—¡N-no! ¡Juro que no es por eso Itachi-san! Aunque Sasuke-kun sea muy apegado a usted. A-aveces me pregunto porque… porque Sasuke-kun no se compra una mascota el también —Hinata se observó las uñas dañadas con semblante decaido, para no mirar a Itachi e intentar convencerse de que esos ojos tan amables no le miraban con decepcion y tristeza.

—Él ya lo hizo. Te compró a ti —Itachi suavizó el tono, se acercó a tomarle las manos heridas a una Hinata absolutamente perpleja para inspeccionarlas. Luego poco a poco desprendió el vendaje y acarició la piel ascendiendo por las falanges—. Sabía que te quería tanto que dijo que él pagaría por ti si yo me comprometía a que aprobaras el periodo de prueba, sino, si por alguna circunstancia no podía conservarte, tendría que cubrir la deuda. Por eso tampoco te he comprado un collar.

—Ma… mañana son los siete días. ¿v-van a conservarme Itachi-san?

El mayor tardó una eternidad en responder, Hinata no quería regresar de ninguna manera a mirar el mundo desde el ventanal de la tienda. No quería tener que buscar en los rostros ajenos lo que ya había encontrado en los pequeños gestos de Itachi, en su risa contagiosa y en los brazos que invitaban a refugiarse en ellos, en la forma en que su presencia le hacía agitar la cola y las orejas a un ritmo constante. Su Itachi que era como el agua y el sol y era complejo y perfecto, incluso si tenía un Sasuke-kun burlón y arrogante a su alrededor. Al final también a él iba a quererlo.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—G-gracias… Itachi-san.

HInata se inclinó para darle un lametón y luego besarlo con todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

><p>^ᴥ^<p>

**N**** / ****A****:**

**Ciao amori! L^^**

**Me reservo mis comentarios sobre el desenlace del manga. Solo dire que me decepciono completamente el hecho de que Kishimoto forzara de esa manera a las parejas (después de tanto NaruSaku que hubo a lo largo del manga ¬¬ ha sido ridículo joder, lo que es venderse de esa manera u_u) es decir hubo un retroceso total en el crecimiento de los personajes, es decir. Bah. Fue un asco y punto. **

**Jodete Kishimoto jodete xC**

**Vale. Personalmente no será impedimento para que vuestra servidora continue dando rienda suelta a su imaginación no os preocupéis. Mientras el universo que Kishimoto creo no nos tenga conformes, aquí seguiremos creando el nuestro propio ¿no es asi? C;**

**A todo esto… ¿Qué os a parecido mi estreno en el escabroso mundo de los Pets! AU Fluff a saco xD. Espero no habéis muerto por hiperglucemia y dejéis sus comentarios, criticas constructivas…**

**Todo es bien recibido si es con respeto ^^**

**Un abrazote KaoruB!**

**Y vosotras(os) quienes me habéis apoyado en ****яαиιταş****:**

**KaoruB**

**Blacklady Hyuuga**

**Kds**

**Dnizz**

**Sasuhinas fan**

**Free**

**Aiko Buddy**

**AntoniaCifer**

**nowordsfornow**

**Adieu~ =3 **


End file.
